Snivy
}}| }} Snivy as imagined by an illustrator' |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | '''English' | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Snivy |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Languages | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | English, Filipino |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Also known as | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Snivy, Shinvy, Cryvy, Snivi, Snifi |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Gender | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Male |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Origin | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Philippines |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Born | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | April 28, 1999 |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Status | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Active |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Years active | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | 2012 - present |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | YT channel | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" |Snivy Nobuyuki (Main), |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Collab partner(s) | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Tenshii, Nyachii |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Other activities | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Digital Artist, Voice actorhttp://Jomsnivy.deviantart.com/ |} Snivy Nobuyuki or Snivy is a Filipino YouTube singer known for his mellow covers. He mainly covers songs in Japanese, but has sang in his native language, Filipino/Tagalog,. The songs covered range in between anime theme songs and VOCALOID. His voice can be confusing sometimes. He can either sound like a shota or an ikemen depending in the song his covering. He can also trap his voice into a matured female to a loli "Toluthin Antenna"(example of his loliness). One of his most watched videos is "Daisy" and it is also his most disliked video. Snivy created his channel on January 7 2012 for commenting on others videos only. But as time passed one of his school mates introduced to him on j pop or Vocaloid. He got addicted on to it and immediately cover some songs. He collabs with his hubby Nyachii (which he met onnline) and Tenshii. Collaborations with other Youtaites # "Suki Kirai" -Duet w/ Natsu- # "The girl who fell in love with red riding hood" -Duet w/ Natsu- # "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" -Duet w/ Nyachii- # "Nakimushi Kareshi" -Duet w/ Nyachii- # "Sarishinohara" Derp Squad ver. List of Covered Songs # "Just the way you are" (private) # "Soundless Voice" (private) # "Reflect" (private) # "Pierrot" -DC ver.- # "Servant of Evil" -English ver.- # "Spice" # "Confession Rival Declaration" # "Kawaii Voice Meme" # "Connect Op. Magica Madoka" # "Kyoukain no Kanata Op" # "Daisy" Kyoukai no Kanata Ed # "My Treasure" Date Alive 2 Fan made Lyrics # "Unravel" Dj jo (panned on the left) # "Unravel" Karaoke Contest # "Ima suki ni naru" -piano ver- # "Let me Hear" -Tv size- -Dj jo- # "pet❤me!" # "Yuukei Yesterday" -Tagalog ver- # "Ai Kotoba" -Piano ver- # "Senbonzakura" -Acoustic & Pitched down- # "From Y to Y" # "Kawaranai Mono" # "Ai no Scenario" # "ReBoot" -Duet w/ MeZu and Alzhuware- # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -100 Subs special- # "Daisy" -Dj jo ver- # "ピエロ" -piano ver- # "Kimi Janakya Dame Mitai" -Tv size- # "Aishiteru" # "A Solution for jealosy" # "The Nameless Song" # "Kokoronashi" Gallery Nothing to add as off now. Trivia * He likes Cats. * He has a sweet tooth. * Plays on the league mainly uses Jinx and Ezreal. * His Favorite Games are Legend of Zelda, and Pokemon. * He Idolizes Ehmz, Rib, 96Neko and Kogeinu * His favorite vocaliod is Kagamine Len * Listens to Ken Ashcorp Music * A school mate introduced to him Vocaloid * I am not a Ikemen.. Lol * Snifi is like wifi and Snivy is like ivy External Links * SoundCloud * Twitter * Facebook * deviantART References Category:Male Youtaites Category:Trap Youtaites Category:Youtaite